


Secrets

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [107]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Spock surprises Jim.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: tumblr ficlets [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober eighteen: “Secrets? I love secrets.”

“What are you doing?”

In one graceful move, Spock swished the hem of his robe over the padd before him, hiding it from his lover’s eyes. “It is irrelevant to you at this time.”

Jim grinned. “Secrets? I love secrets.”

“It is not a secret,” Spock told him, flipping it over and gathering it to his chest before Jim’s questing hands could snatch it. “It is a surprise.”

Jim blinked and sat back on his heels. “A surprise? For me?”

“Yes, t’hy’la, for you.”

The soppy smile that broke out across Jim’s face was one of Spock’s favorites. Not that he had a favorite smile of Jim’s. That would be illogical. “That’s a surprise in and of itself, Mr. Spock,” Jim said, settling down onto the floor next to the Vulcan. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“As I recall, I have surprised you quite thoroughly in the past.”

“Yes, you have.” Jim’s soppy grin deepened, and Spock knew even without their mental link that he was thinking of their first kiss, of Spock’s confession, unexpected even to himself, and the bond that had strengthened between them, always there but finally realized. Jim reached out with two fingers, trailing them along the back on Spock’s hand. “Who knew you had such hidden depths?” he said.

“You did,” Spock murmured, turning his head so he could press his forehead to Jim’s, breathing the words between them. “You have always known me, ashayam, sometimes better than I know myself.”

“Careful, Mr. Spock,” Jim teased, still kissing Spock’s hand, his eyes flickering down to Spock’s lips and back again. “That sounds dangerously close to an emotion.”

“Only with you would I share such a thing.” Spock closed the distance between them, and Jim’s lips parted eagerly, their fingers lacing together so that they were kissing at two points, electricity crackling between them where they touched. Jim’s mind pushed eagerly at Spock’s, and he opened himself to his lover, heart soaring as they joined together, two beings as one.

Many hours later, their clothes discarded on the floor, Jim tucked into Spock’s side on their bed and tracing patterns across Spock’s bare chest, Jim asked, “You sure you don’t want to tell me about that surprise?”

Lazy and content, basking in the afterglow, Spock nearly smiled. “Tomorrow, t’hy’la. Sleep now.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll love it.”

“You will, ashayam. You will.”


End file.
